


Lose Your Soul - A Derek/Stiles Fanmix

by skimiskim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix by skimiskim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Your Soul - A Derek/Stiles Fanmix

  


[Download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?pan7lukseqg1yc3)

1\. **Howlin' For You - The Black Keys**

_I must admit_  
I can't explain  
Any of these thoughts racing  
Through my brain 

_It's true  
Baby I'm howlin' for you_

2\. **This Is Love - PJ Harvey**

_You're the only story that I've never told_  
You're my dirty little secret, wanna keep you so  
You're the only story that I've never been told  
You're my dirty little secret, wanna keep you so 

3\. **Heavy Soul - The Black Keys**

_Just my color_  
Just my kind  
Got a heavy soul  
Next to mine 

4\. **Howl (Extended Version) - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

_Every word seems to feel like you don't care_  
But I know that you're so confused and afraid  
I just want to be one true thing that don't fade  
I don't wanna give up tomorrow 

5\. **Heart's A Mess - Gotye**

_You have lost_  
(Too much love)  
To fear, doubt and distrust  
(It's not enough)  
You just threw away the key  
To your heart 

6\. **Ocean Of Noise - The Arcade Fire**

_You've got your reasons_  
And me I've got mine  
But all the reasons I gave  
Were just lies to buy myself some time 

7\. **Lose Your Soul - Dead Man's Bones**

_Oh, you're gonna lose control, tonight._  
You're gonna lose control,  
You're gonna lose control,  
Tonight, tonight, tonight. 

8\. **Until We Bleed - Lykke Li**

_Doors slam_  
Lights black  
You're gone  
Come back  
Stay gone  
Stay clean  
I need you to need me 

9\. **Say When - The Fray**

_Turn around and you're walking toward me_  
I'm breaking down  
And you're breathing slowly  
Say the word and I will be your man,  
Your man, say when 

10\. **Lovesong - Adele**

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again 


End file.
